


Thoughts

by Pyrin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Basically just Jasper thinking, David is thought of, Dead Jasper (Camp Camp), Deep Thinking, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm bad at this, Jasper Camp Camp, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrin/pseuds/Pyrin
Summary: Jasper thinks through some stuff./I'm bad at summaries and titles, this is my first fic here please forgive me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Camp Camp





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh thought I'd whip up this lil 'shot real quick. I'll write more, better stories later but for now-

the moon hung over Spooky island, it's light bouncing off the trees and onto the sand despite the clouds and dog that surrounded the land. It honestly was much brighter then it usually got. Which may, or may not have been, a blessing. On this island sat the good ol' ghost Jasper, contemplating things on a log.

the child's eyes drifted to the ground, his arms falling to his sides. He kicks one leg over the other, sitting as carefully as he possibly could on this damned log, which he was practically holding himself up on. Because if he didn't? He'd fall through it. With this ghost body, he was seriously limited in some aspects.

He shakes these thoughts off, reaching the tip of his foot under whatever moonlight one could get on this island. Somehow, he'd gotten used to the light shining through him.

His eyes are dull, his mouth zipped tight in a straight line, his thoughts dancing. He couldn't focus on one thing, he honestly couldn't. From his days in this island to the days before this mess happened-to Cameron, to Campbell, to the counsellors, his parents- to David. He paused once David came to mind. His mouth drops into a frown, his neptune blue eyes glazing over. To say he missed the old moron was an understatement. 

David was..

His best friend. But what he said-

He...He didn't hate him. He couldn't. He also didn't blame him. 

_even if he_ _is_ _the reason your **dead?**_

Jasper's nose scrunched up, his eyebrows tightening in a scowl as he shoves that thought away. It wasn't David's fault.

_if he had been there..._

_ If he had been there he'd be dead too. _

_then at least...you wouldn't be alone?_

He inhaled sharply. He didn't want that. He didn't. He was glad it was him, not David. That meant David was safe. 

And he-that was..good, right?

Jasper couldn't stop the vengeful thoughts from forming. He waved his head over and over again, cupping his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut.

_he took everything from you, lead you to this island, **killed you.**_

_he didn't know. He couldn't have known._

_he trusted that old Cameron more then you._

_HE COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN, HE COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN, HE COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN-_

Jasper repeats this in his mind over and over again until the thoughts are shoved to the back of his mind again.

Taking a deep breath, he stands, shuffling his feet.

He refused to believe David had that much of a hand in his murder. 

_if anyone is to blame it's myself. Or Cameron._

_That_ name leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He hoped to God that David wasn't harmed or scammed by that...asshole. He only cared about money. Not him, or his camp, or Davey..or-or the counsellors, or anything..

He sighs heavily. He wondered vaguely what they had done once he had disappeared. Had they suspected he was dead? Had they told anyone? Had they told Davey? Probably not. Cameron probably hid it all, somehow. A dead camper honestly did have quite an impact on any Camp's reputation.

Unless, of course, the camp had shut down. Finally.

David probably went back home. 

God, he really missed him. He shouldn't...but it was hard. Hard to forget that kid. That kid who went from the bad kid of the camp to the cheery chap who Jasper had..honestly, began to detest. Not that he hated David for becoming better, it was just-beginning to get a little hard to believe anyone could be so happy. Even if he had once been..like that.

What had changed? And why..why'd it change so rapidly?

He couldn't understand. Or rather, he tried not to. Tried not to understand that something had to be stolen from him in order to open Davey's eyes to how..'wonderful' the world was.

Jasper closed his eyes as a breeze passed. Not that he could feel it, but it was nice to pretend. 

Opening his eyes carefully, a thought but him.

_did David feel..at fault?_

...Jasper would honestly be surprised if he didn't. His friend had disappeared after he turned against him. And if I asked knew anything about Davey, he knew he'd take something like that horribly. No matter what excuse Cameron made for Jasper's..disappearance.

That thought made him rethink quite a few things. 

He couldn't leave this island, but he didn't want Davey to feel bad about this forever. If he did, indeed, feel bad about it.

He couldn't escape this island, but he could...try? He wouldn't be gone long. He just...He just had to let Davey know-that..

_ he didn't blame him. _

_ And..He was sorry for being a bad friend. _

_ And..it wouldn't hurt to finally say Goodbye. _

**Author's Note:**

> Well that sucked. I'm surprised you made it this far 👌  
> See y'all another day and thank you for reading 🤗


End file.
